


Amuse Bouche

by cherylblossoms



Series: Karamel Fanfiction Challenge [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, a cute fluffy fic to clear out the nastiness in the tag, and m'gann/j'onn, but brief mentions of sanvers, heavily karamel, schottmacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylblossoms/pseuds/cherylblossoms
Summary: Kara Danvers is tired of feeling like the odd one out. Wanted to nullify her loneliness, she enrols in cooking lessons thinking of them as the perfect distraction. Things aren't so easy when her instructor Mike Matthews just happens to the high school crush she let slip past her fingers all those years ago.Karamel Cooking Lesson AU





	1. Butternut Squash Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a very quick little fic I'm doing because I think we need some lightheartedness in the face of all the sadness in the world. Kara and Mike are both humans in this fic and it's largely fluffy with a will they-won't they vibe.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Again this is unbetaed so I apologize for any spelling / grammatical errors.

“ You’re kidding! “ Kara interjected at Alex loudly, her features contorted in consternation as she tried to comprehend the situation. The blonde had signed herself up for a series of cooking lessons the sisters could indulge in since they hadn’t been spending much time together after Alex had started dating Maggie. However, it seemed that Alex had forgotten to sign up by the deadline.

 

“ I’m sorry Kara, you know how stressful it is at the precinct and with Maggie…” Alex trailed off on the other end of the phone. Kara let out a huff, clearly annoyed at her sister.  “ You know Kara, you should go ahead and take the classes if you want. Hell, I’ll even pay for them. Then once you’re done, you can come teach me and Maggie a thing or two “

 

Kara wanted to say she had absolutely no interest in teaching Maggie anything. But refrained, she was important to Alex despite her personal feelings on the detective. “ Yeah...yeah it’s fine. “ she brushed it off not wanting to show Alex how upset she was.  She didn’t wait for Alex’s response before she tapped end call and turned her phone on silent.

 

Kara was aware she was behaving childishly. However, lately her emotions were getting the best of her. Her disastrous date with James had made her feeling as though the possibility of a romantic relationship was doomed. It didn’t help that everyone around her seemed to be settling into new relationships. Alex of course had Maggie, James had rebounded quickly with Lucy Lane even making the commitment to move back to Metropolis, Winn had asked out one Eve Tessmacher, and J’onn was getting close with his new Martian friend M’gann. She wanted to feel happiness for them yet, all she felt was the cold sting of loneliness. 

 

Kara stood at the community centre holding her yellow apron in hand contemplating her next move. She could go home and mope. Maybe settle down on the couch with a vat of caramel sutra from Ben and Jerry’s and watch Roman Holiday for the thirteenth time. Or she could attend the cooking lesson as planned. Her pride pushed her to pursue the latter course of action. Almost defiantly she walked into the test kitchen, settling herself into a stool at the very front. 

 

There were three classes of people in the class. Women of all ages tittering about the hot instructor, two elderly couples, and herself.  _ Great _ she thought, just another place she felt betwixt and between. She tied her apron securely waiting for the class to start. Kara was completely hopeless in the kitchen only having mastered pancake making, so this would at least keep her plenty distracted.

 

“ Afternoon Everyone “ announced the instructor as he bounded in writing his name on the board. “ My name is Mike Matthews, I’m a newly minted culinary graduate from Culinary Institute of France--K-Kara? “ he sputtered when he turned around to face the class. 

 

Kara’s face flushed a shade of vermillion as she gave him a meek smile. He returned it with a boyish grin. She knew Mike well, they’d gone to Midvale High School together. In fact, back then she’d even had a stupid school girl crush on him. No wonder the women were whispering about him, she now understood the appeal.

 

“ Anyway, as I was saying….I’ll be your instructor for the next five weeks. Each week we’ll cover a different part of a five course meal. Today of course we’ll cover the all important soup course with one of my favorites Roasted Butternut Squash soup. Before, we get to that let’s run through some kitchen safety and some basic technique. If everyone can gather around here I’ll give everyone a quick run down “

 

Kara followed the crowd to the front kitchen suddenly feeling excited about the prospect of these cooking lessons. She hadn’t expected to see Mike ever again. The two had been partners in home economics where Mike had saved her from a failing grade. He’d had big dreams of going to France and opening up a restaurant there. She wondered what he was doing in National City. There were signs of visible maturity with the scruff that dusted along his jaw or the crinkles along his eyes, however he still had the same exuberant spirit. His eyes lit up as he talked about basic knife technique quickly cutting butternut squash, ginger, and shallots with ease. The effervescence he exuded was truly magical and when he caught her eye amongst the throng of the culinary pupils she swore she was that infatuated fifteen year old girl again.  

 

Soon, they were back at their workstations attempting to duplicate the flawless technique Mike had exhibited. He made the rounds stopping to correct the minute infractions some of the others were making. Meanwhile, Kara felt a sense of anxiousness cloud over her. Suddenly, being mediocre at cooking seemed like a fallacy. She wanted to stand out, be impressive. This stuff was lost on her. She began peeling the butternut squash as instructed watching as orange peels tinged with emerald fall around her. The shallots were less easier they had to be cleaved and halved, but she managed that as well. The difficult came with the ginger. Her cuts were all different sizes. And as luck would have it, this was exactly when Mike stopped at her station.

 

“ Here, let me show you “ he said kindly, stepping beside her as he diced the ginger accurately.

“ See, you have to hold the helm of the knife and use it as a lever and each time you’ll get the perfect cut “ he gazed over at her and smiled. His dimples deepening as his grey eyes twinkled behind his horn rimmed glasses. “ It’s good to see you Kara, I thought...y’know graduation would be the last time we’d see each other “

 

Kara looked down, her whole face still flush. “ Erm...yeah...good to see you too.. I thought you were in France on your way to becoming the next Gordon Ramsay “

 

Mike chuckled, welcoming her to take over with the chopping as he stood at the workstation leaning on with his elbow. “ Not quite, I did bum around Europe then officially trained in France. But I missed home, Barry, Cisco...you. “ he gazed at her almost wistfully.

 

“ Me-? “ Kara asked softly, distractedly pressing the steel of the blade against her index finger. Blood gushed out almost immediately, Mike furrowed his brow running over and grabbing the first aid kit.

 

“ It’s okay accidents happen “ he told the rest of the class before he turned his attention on Kara. He took her wrist, grabbing an antiseptic wipe as he wiped down the area of the cut. “ That was my fault for distracting you. Cooking requires a lot of focus especially for beginners “

 

“ I wasn’t distracted ! “ Kara said almost defensively, wincing as the antiseptic touched her skin. He brought his hand close to his lips and Kara’s heart skipped a beat. She thought for a second he might kiss it, but instead he blew on it providing some relief. 

 

“ Still, I’m sorry “ he said with a knowing smile as he bandaged up the wound. “ We’ll save the catching up for another time, huh? Now let’s get onto more about this soup “ with a hop and a skip he went on to the front of the class enthusiastically showing off the next steps.

 

By the end of the forty minute class, Kara had created a concoction that tasted like slob you’d get in a cafeteria. Compared to the demo Mike made which had an amalgamation of delicious tastes. The smoky sweetness of the squash and the tartness of the ginger and shallots slathered in a rich creamy broth made Kara’s stomach growl instinctively in response.

 

“ Don’t lose hope, Kara. Cooking is about practice. I’m sure you’ll make the most delicious soup one day “ he encouraged her as the rest had filtered out of the class while she helped him clean up. He’d ladled a generous portion of the mouthwatering soup into a container for her as a thank you.

 

That night when she ate the soup with a loaf of and a dollop of cheese on top, she didn’t feel betwixt and in between. In fact, the warm earthy essence of the soup filled her up. She felt at home. 


	2. Deep Fried Okra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mike bond before class and Kara improves before disaster strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as promised here is your Sunday update of Amuse Bouche ! Expect another next Sunday. And as always comments and kudos are much appreciated. I know some of you were disappointed that this is a Human AU but it kind of just worked for the story more than having them both be super powered. By the way, anyone wanna take a guess who the girl was crushing on high school is? ;) If you have any questions feel free to hit me up on my twitter @christcphrwoods

**Part 2 Deep Fried Okra**

Kara was so over eager she arrived to the class an hour early the following week. Mike was already there off in his own world as the sound of classical music wafted through the empty classroom. He was cooking something in a saucepan, something that smelled as though it was a mixture between barbecue sauce and the dipping sauces that usually accompanied her Chinese takeout. He almost didn't notice her, humming Chopin as he ran a hand through his hair. Playfully, he gave the pan a little flip to combine the ingredients. When he looked up at her finally, a huge smile curved along his lips instantly transporting her to their high school days when he'd smile at her like that across the bustling halls.

“ You're early “ Mon-el said as he put the sauce on a low simmer and walked to the front of the demonstration area so he could stand shoulder to shoulder with her. 

“ Yes well, being your worst student… I figured I should get here early. “

He clicked his tongue instantly disagreeing. “ You're not my worst student, you're trying that shows that you want to learn. I'd say that's the greatest asset a student could have “ he touched her elbow with his. 

“ Thank you for having so much faith in me, I guess that’s the sign of a good teacher “ she quipped back. She began arranging her things at the first tester kitchen, a rose pink blush spreading across her cheeks. God, she felt like a lovesick teenager. Mike had returned to the pan, his ears were burning red and she wondered for a moment if that was her doing. 

Don’t get ahead of yourself, Kara a voice in her head warned, remember what happened with James 

“ You’re welcome. Although between you and me I ended up teaching this class because I lost a bet “ he admitted fiddling with his glasses. “ Once you’re set up, why don’t you come over and get a sneak peek of what we’re cooking today? “ he asked.

Kara nodded, her curiosity was piqued by the bet. She cruised over standing next to Mike as he stirred the sauce.

“ What bet? “ she asked as she raised an eyebrow. 

“ Barry, Cisco and I we opened up a restaurant together downtown. And they think I spent too much time there “ he rolled his eyes thinking of his two friends. “ They think I need a life...more specifically a love life. “ he shook his head shooting her a grin. His grey eyes mysterious and deep as Kara felt them bore into her. 

“ Do you remember the girl I was crushing on in high school? “

Kara’s heart fell to what felt like it’s deepest depths, as he spoke. Of course she remembered Mike’s girl. She had never found out her identity, but it was someone that Barry and Cisco teased him about mercilessly. The only thing Kara ever found out about her was that she was blonde and “way out of his league”. Probably one of the cheerleaders turned models, Kara surmised. Although, her smile faltered she would not let it impact her newfound friendship with Mike or her pursuit to becoming less of a nightmare in the kitchen. 

“ Yeah… “ Kara nodded.

“ Well, she works a few blocks from where the restaurant is. They dared me to “accidentally” run into her and finally ask her out. But you know me, I’m a coward I chickened out. So spending the weekends teaching a cooking class is my punishment. Not the worst thing in the world, since it’s led me to you. I’ve missed you Kara “

“ I’ve missed you too, Mike “ she added with a smile although it didn’t reach her eyes. The news that Mike was still hung up on the girl from high school, stung. She wasn’t in love with him or anything, but she’d be lying if she didn’t admit the fact that she’d spent copious amounts of time over the past week thinking about him. 

“ So what’re we making today? “

“ Deep fried okra with a sweet chili sauce. Kind of my east meets west fusion and super simple to make. “

“ Maybe for the average person “ Kara pointed out, “ I am anything but average. “

“ You’re right Kara, you’re extraordinary “ Mike instantly turned red, coughing awkwardly. “ I mean y’know because you never give up. I’m confident you’ll master this week’s recipe in no time “ 

He was so kind, complimenting her in that easy platonic way of his. Mike had always been so patient with her. That was one of the things she’d initially become infatuated with. Out of all the boys in her class, Mike had always been the most helpful. He’d always open the door for her, let her borrow his notes when she was out sick, and he even held her hair back at a party when she’d had the misfortune of overindulging in some spiked punch. Yes, Mike was a nice guy. Someone she very much wanted as a friend. 

“ You think too highly of me. I don’t deserve it. I want to help you set up, anything I can do? “ Kara asked as Mike gestured to the pans. 

“ Mind filling those pans with flour, breadcrumbs, and a few beaten eggs. “

“ Of course, that I think I can handle “

\--

Kara was finally feeling confident in the kitchen. Turned out, she was actually pretty decent at deep frying given that it didn’t require precise measurements or intense concentration. Okra was a foreign vegetable to her. Mike explained that the goal was to get the Okra nice and crispy on the outside and let the gooey sliminess of the vegetable to shine on the inside. As she watched the golden lengths bubble to the surface, she fished them out with the vat with ease. Kara couldn’t wait to take a bite of her first successful creation. She thought of what else she could fry, donuts required frying. Maybe she could convince Mike to show her how to make donuts next. Then maybe she wouldn’t need to buy so many at Noonan’s constantly. Homemade donuts would definitely impress Alex and Maggie. All cops liked donuts, right?

She dropped her final few flour dredged okra into the simmering vat of oil. Her eyes then sought out Mike to ask him about the sweet chilli sauce. He was standing at the front as per usual, but he wasn’t alone. A redhead with bright sapphire eyes was flirting with him. Her hand grazed along his rather impressive bicep. Kara felt a pang of jealousy drop over her as she grabbed a bottle of rice vinegar. He was clearly busy, she didn’t need his help. She used too much force and the bottle ricocheted out of her hand and fell to the floor. Glass went everywhere as Kara let out a groan. To add further insult to injury, a smell of burning was permeating the classroom. Kara’s eyes fell to the vat of oil, the last of her okra had burned. She quickly turned the heat off, the last thing she wanted was a grease fire. 

Her humiliation was complete, as the redhead at the front broke out in derisive laughter as she saw the calamity that Kara had caused. She sunk to the floor quickly picking up the shards of glass. She didn’t want to look up, what if Mike was laughing along with her?

A pair of sturdy hands began scrounging on the floor for broken fragments of glass as well. When Kara looked up to see who it was, she was almost surprised to see Mike there not even a trickle of laughter on his face. He caught her eye.

“ You okay, Kara? “ he asked, “ you didn’t cut yourself on the glass, did you? “

Kara opened her mouth to answer, when the redhead appeared over Mike’s shoulder a cold cruel smile on her demure features. 

“ I thought this was a cooking class for adults. Not adult sized school girls. Isn’t this the one that cut herself chopping last week? C’mon Michael, let her clean up herself. You don’t need to babysit. “

The anger inside Kara flared, she was about to bolt to her full height and then dump her egg wash on the condescending woman. When Mike turned to her and spoke to her sternly.

“ Accidents happen, Lexa. Kara didn’t intentionally do this. I suggest you either help her pick up the pieces or go back to your station. I will not tolerate bullying in my classroom. Consider this a warning. “

Both Lexa and Kara looked shocked at the edge in Mike’s voice. Her face soured as she stamped back to her station like a petulant child. Mike in the meantime, collected all the glass pieces giving Kara a comforting smile.

“ Hey, look you made fifteen perfectly golden brown deep fried okra. Maybe there’s hope for you yet Danvers. “ he said playfully as he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and disposed of the glass in a safe manner.

That night Kara went home with fifteen perfectly deep fried Okra and the knowledge that she had a good loyal friend in Mike.


	3. Part 3 Pear & Pecan Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara & Mike meet at a farmer's market and Mike teaches Kara the importance of using quality ingredients

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm terrible, I haven't updated my fics in a long time. The reason is because I'm going through a lot of personal problems both with my family and my career prospects. But, I'm getting back into the groove of writing so you can expect more regular updates from me. Follow me on twitter @melgustwood if you want updates and such! Once again, this is unbeta-ed so I apologize for the spelling & grammatical errors

Kara was surprised to receive an email from Mike inviting her to the market before class to help pick up ingredients. She tried to not seem too eager about it, but within minutes she’d responded to it saying she’d be more than happy to join him. Despite, her best efforts to only see Mike in a platonic light, she still found herself daydreaming about him. She would not let herself indulge in those thoughts for long. After all, he was still very much hung up on his mystery girl from high school.

Still, on that dreary Saturday morning she headed uptown to the Sowerby Saturday Market thoughts of him danced in the periphery of her mind. Mike was waiting for her at the entrance. He was dressed more casually than he usually did in lessons donning a grey t-shirt and a pair of old blue faded jeans. A leather jacket hung on his frame. Simple,understated just like him. Yet, Kara sheepishly admitted he looked good. Kara had opted for one of her grey sweaters paired with some black leggings and fuzzy leg warmers that shielded against the blustery fall weather. She walked up behind him and covered his eyes with her small hands.

“ Guess who? “ Kara whispered playfully. Even though, she couldn’t see his face Kara knew there was a thousand watt smile on it. 

“ Erm.. “ Mike began feigning hesitation. “ Is this Cisco? Man, you gotta share what kind of moisturizer you’ve been using on your hands. They are super soft. “

Kara burst out in laughter as Mike turned to face her once she had let go. “ I’m going to tell Cisco you think his hands are soft next time I see him. “

“ Please, do. Just not in front of Gypsy, she’s got a bit of a jealousy streak on her. “

“ Is that Cisco’s new girlfriend? “ Kara asked, hearing the rumours that circulated through her friends circle on Facebook. 

“ The very same. You know...with Barry & Iris, Cisco & Gypsy, and even Caitlin & Ronnie I kind of feel like the 7th wheel sometimes. “

Kara let out a groan. “ I know exactly what you mean, I don’t need a relationship to be happy. But it can kind of feel lonely when everyone around you is pairing up. “

Mike walked in step with Kara. “ I feel the exact same way, maybe we can just be seventh wheels together, then. Seems less lonely at least right? “

“ Agreed “ Kara replied back. She had a smile on her face but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She had tried her best to let it go but the truth was there was still that nagging feeling at the very pit of her stomach. The same feeling that told her she wanted to be more than just friends with Mike. Eager to change the subject, her attention was diverted to the plethora of cloth bags Mike was carrying. “ That seems a little excessive for just our class “

He chuckled, “ Oh, I’m doing shopping for the Restaurant, too. This place is practically like a candy store for me “

“ It’s cute how passionate you are but have you ever been to a candy store? I don’t think I can compare shopping for turnips to eating malted milk balls by the handful “

“ Wait, you think I’m cute? “ Mike waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. Kara blushed, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. 

“ So...what’re we shopping for again? “ Kara asked wanting to change the subject, again. 

Mike gave an awkward bark of laughter. “ Right, so the reason I asked you down here is because I wanted to let you in on a little secret. “

“ A secret, huh? “ Kara knocked her elbow against his. “ What kind of a secret? “

“ Something that’s gonna make you look at cooking in a whole another light “

“ This I gotta see “ Kara let out a light airy laugh as they approached a fruit and vegetable stall.  
“ So, what’s your secret then? Are you some sort of vegetable whisperer?”

“ Is that the line you’re using on girls nowadays, mate? “ said another voice. Kara looked up to see a tall blonde man with a mischievous smile on his face carrying what looked like a huge crate of assorted beets. He had a thick british accent and had to be a few years older than Kara and Mike. 

“ Shut up, Garth “ Mike said as Garth put down the box of crates and gave Mike a one armed hug. “ Kara, this is my old mentor from culinary school, Garth Ranzz. About a year into teaching, he decided he wanted to drop out and pursue farming and now he’s our supplier for the restaurant. He just moved to National City for his fiancee. “

Garth turned his bright cerulean blue eyes on her with a huge smile on his face. There was a glint of recognition wavering in his eyes. “ You must be Kara. Nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you “

Kara quirked a brow at him, “ You have? “

Garth looked over at Mike and shook his head, some of his blonde shaggy hair went everywhere. “ Barry, Cisco, and Mike over here talk all about your old days in high school. “ he said clearing his throat as though he was biting back on something else. He made a dramatic flourish, hands cascading over his produce. “ Feel free to take a gander, and if you have any questions feel free to direct them over to me or Mike the vegetable whisperer “ Garth bit back some laughter. 

“ Ha ha, such a comic Ranzz. Wait till, I tell your girl you faked sick to get out of your dance lessons yesterday. “

“ Au contraire, Michael. Garth Ranzz is not whipped, you can tell her whatever you please. “ Someone called Garth’s name from the side, “ By the way, you’re welcome to use the table out back, there’s bowls and utensils too. See you tomorrow night “ he said as he rushed off to get what looked like more crates.

Kara watched Mike carefully, his whole face was flushed with red as if he was embarrassed. She didn’t push but instead busied herself with inspecting a head of lettuce. The blonde wondered what exactly Cisco, Barry, and Mike had been telling Garth about her. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them as Kara watched Mike pick out a few fruits and vegetables and stuff them in his bag. Then he turned to Kara, bright grey blue eyes glimmering because of the mist. 

“ Sorry about that, needed to pick up a few things for the restaurant. I’m testing a few recipes out for our tasting tomorrow. So, young padawan are you ready to learn the ways of the master jedi? “ Mike asked picking up a pear. 

Kara put her hands together doing a little bow. “ I am your ardent pupil, master “ she said a smile breaking out across her face. 

“ Alright, I’m going to tell you the one thing no chef ever wants to admit “

“ Oh yeah, what’s that? “

“ Cooking sometimes isn’t even down to us. It’s down to great quality ingredients. “

Kara pouted at him, “ I thought you had a juicier secret for me “

“ Yeah, what makes you think I have any juicy secret, huh? I’m just a common man with common thoughts” Mike said as he picked up a few pears, leafy greens, cherries, and a jar of pecans. 

“ Oh you are anything but common “

Mike seemed a bit flustered at those words, “ Oh erm, thanks Kara. Follow me, I’ll show you exactly what I mean by good ingredients transforming a dish “ he said as he walked past her toward the back of the vegetable stall. Kara suddenly got the impression that Mike was nervous. Nervous about what, she wondered. Had she pressed too much by asking him what other secrets he had? Her heart was fluttering as she followed him. Man, she was already in too deep when it came to this man.

At the back of the stall, there was a picnic bench with some metal bowls and whisks. Mike had shed his leather jacket, showing off his musculature. His biceps were sufficiently bulged while she could see the crevasse of sinewy taut muscles of his back. It was definitely a sight worth admiring for a few seconds. Mike looked over his shoulder at her, giving her a keen smile. “ Come closer, Kara. You won’t be able to see what I’m doing from over there. “

Kara was in a bit of a daze, her ears had turned considerably red. “ Oh right, sorry ! “ she squeaked as she walked over to his left side. He had put the greens, cherries, pecans, and was busily slicing the pears. It wasn’t exactly rocket science, but his movements were like artwork. In truth, Kara wasn’t a huge fan of salads. She liked food that was of the fried quality. But she was pretty sure, if Mike served her chocolate covered crickets she would have ate it enthusiastically. 

“ Now comes, the magical part.” He reached into one of his cloth bags and produces a jar of what looked like thick strawberry jam. “ This is thousand year old aged balsamic with some onions steeped in it. The perfect dressing to any simple salad. “ he poured some over the dish before grabbing a spoon and scooping a generous amount of everything. He held it up to Kara, his eyes on her eager for approval. Kara’s fingers grazed against Mike’s as she brought the spoon up to her lips. It was unlike any salad she had ever tasted. The greens served as a vehicle for all the rest of the sweeter elements. The pears, the cherries, and the tartness of the balsamic and ionion all danced together like small flavour explosions in her mouth. Kara’s eyes widened as she made a sound like a satisfied ‘mmm’. 

“ So what do you think? “ Mike voiced seeing Kara’s reaction before he took a taste of the salad himself.

“ I think you have me believing in the power of vegetables, oh wise whisperer “ she broke into laughter once, licking her lips. She noticed that Mike was looking at her with a funny look. 

“ What? Do I have something on my face? “ Kara asked touching her cheek. Mike shook his head. 

“ Yeah, just some balsamic on your upper lip. Can I? “ he said leaning over, his hand was hovering near her face. Kara felt all the air leave her surroundings as she held her breath. After blinking a few times dumbly, she nodded. He reached over, the pad of his thumb slowly careening across her upper lip. The flush that was confined to the tips of Kara’s ears spread quickly to the apples of her cheeks. Mike seemed entranced, his hand fell to her jaw as he leaned in. It was then that Kara heard a loud buzz emanating from her pocket. 

“ Shit “ Kara said as Mike moved away, she reached into pocket of her sweater. There was a text from Alex stating she needed her sister as Eliza her adoptive mother was arriving earlier than planned.

“ Sorry “ Kara said looking up at Mike, “ I gotta go…” she trailed off casting him a sweet smile. “ I had fun, though. I’ll see you next week “ Kara jumped up ready to leave when Mike grabbed her wrist gently, she looked back surprised.

“ Sorry, I...um… “ he began flustered before he sheepishly met her eyes. “ I was wondering if you maybe wanted to join me for dinner, tomorrow. I have the tasting but maybe after I could cook for you at the restaurant give you a lesson on me. What’d ya say? Boeuf Bourguignon and potatoes and red wine reduction “ 

“ I’d love to “ Kara smiled ear to ear as he let go of her wrist. Mike nodded while Kara looked away and walked towards her car. For the first time in weeks, she felt light and airy as if she was walking on cloud nine.


End file.
